Star
by AI.3039
Summary: cerita tentang seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di suatu keluarga dan mmenyukai anak di keluarga itu/hanya dia yang bisa mengubah pendapatku tentang bintang. hanya dia, bukan orang lain/gaje.gaje.gaje.gaje.. baca aja deh kalo gak percaya-.-/ takashi itu yamazaki... pada gak lupa kan?


Disclaimer : CLAMP

Pair: ChihaTaka

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, bertele-tele, gak nyambung, OOC, aneh, dan kawan-kawannya

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding dengan tinggal dirumah sendiri. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi. Aku Mihara Chiharu. Seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di keluarga sahabat alm orang tuaku. Sebenarnya rumah kami masih ada, namun karna umurku yang baru menginjak 16 tahun aku diharuskan tinggal dengan waliku. Dan orang yang menjadi waliku adalah sahabat dari kedua orang tuaku sendiri yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Keluarga Yamazaki. Keluarga yang sudah berbaik hati merawatku semenjak 5 tahun lalu. Akupun sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri. Aku juga diberi semua fasilitas seperti anaknya. Dan anaknya, Yamazaki Takashi, yang umurnya hanya beda beberapa bulan dariku, sudah menganggapku sebagai adik baginya. Walaupun aku tak pernah mengharapkan seperti itu.

Aku melirik jam, sudah jam 6.30. dan bila aku tak berangkat sekarang, aku akan terlambat masuk sekolah karna aku akan membantu Maki-neechan membereskan toko aksesorisnya terlebih dahulu. Aku sangat dekat dengannya, dia bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Mungkin karena aku adalah anak tunggal. Aku segera berlari turun, kemeja makan, lalu meminum segelas susu dan lalu menyambar sepotong roti bakar dan keluar rumah. Ayah dan ibu sudah berangkat kerja . Sedangkan Takashi-kun, mungkin masih bersiap-siap dikamarnya yang berada di samping kamarku. Aku bergegas memakai sepatuku dan mengambil sepeda kesayanganku, lalu menuju _Twin Bells_, toko milik Maki-neechan.

SKIP – ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG

"maafkan aku Chiharu-chan, aku harus menemui ketua osis saat ini juga." Ujar Naoko-chan dengan muka bersalah. Yahh semenjak Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, dan Rika-chan tak satu sekolah denganku lagi, tinggal gadis manis berkacamata yang sangat menyukai cerita horror inilah yang menjadi sahabatku. "yasudahlah, mau bagai mana lagi. Kaukan memegang jabatan sebagai sekertaris osis, pasti sangat sibuk. Sampai ketemu nanti ya Naoko-chan." Ucapku dengan lesu. Hari ini pun aku makan siang sendirian lagi. Setelah Naoko-chan pergi, akupun kembali kemejaku, berniat untuk mengambil kotak bentoku. Tapi saying, keberuntungan tak dipihakku… kotak bentoku tertinggal dirumah karena terlalu terburu-buru tadi pagi. Tadi pagipun aku hanya memakan sepotong roti bakar dan segelas susu. Jangan tanyakan kantin, terlalu ramai saat jam makan siang…. Hueee aku laparr T.T

"Chiharu-channn.." ahh suara itu lagi. Suara yang 5 tahun belakangan ini selalu menghiburku. Aku hanya menolehkan mukaku tanpa menjawabnya. "heii.. Kau kelupaan bekalmu kan? Ini tadi aku bawakan." Mataku langsung bersinar-sirar(?) melihat kotak bento yang dibawa oleh takashi-kun. Akupun langsung menggandengnya menuju atap, tempat favoriteku disekolah ini.

Aku pun membuka kotak bento ini. Namun aku merasa ada yang janggal. Ini bukan kotak bentoku. Ini kotak bento Takashi-kun. Dia pasti berbohong lagi. BLETAK. 1 jitakan mendarat mulus dikepalanya. Diapun langsung memegang kepalanya dan menatapku "Chiharu-chann.. kenapa kau menjitakku…" ucapnya dengan suara yang menirukan orang hampir menangis. "siapa suruh berbohong. Aku tau, ini kotak bentomu kan? Dan kau tak membawa bentoku, jadi kau memberikan bentomu padaku. Jujur" ucapku cuek. Sedangkan dia? Hanya tertawa karna telah ketahuan berbohong. "sudah, ini kau makan saja. Inikan punyamu." Kataku sambil meliriknya. "tak mau, aku maunya disuapi olehmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. 'apa-apaan senyuman itu. kenapa harus semanis itu.' ucapku dalam hati. BLETAK. Lagi-lagi 1 jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya. "Chiharu-chann.. kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya? Yasudahlah." Ucapnya sedih. "buka mulutmu." Lumayan cepat, tapi terlalu kalo dia tidak mendengarnya. " ehh, tadi Chiharu-chan mengatakan apa?" benar-benar keterlaluan-_- " . . . . . .KUN" ucapku dengan penuh penekanan disetiap suku katanya. "aaaaaaa" dia langsung membuka mulutnya tanpa kusuruh 3 kali. "nah sekarang giliran Chiharu-chan yang menyuap sendiri." Ucapnya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, tapi perutku tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Segera saja aku menyuap makanan untuk diriku sendiri. Acara suap-menyuap itu pun berakhir. Tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Kami segera kekelas kami masing-masing yang sebenarnya hanya sebelahan.

SKIP-PULANG SEKOLAH

"Chiharu.. chiharu… chiharu-chaaaan. Apakah kau masih ada disitu?" terdengar suara yang lembut nan ceria dan sukses mengagetkanku. Akuhanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengehela nafas. "heii, kau sukses mengagetkanku tau." Ucapku sambil menjitaknya. "hehehe. Sudahlahh. ayo pulang, semua dikelas ini sudah pulang dari tadi." Ucapnya santai sambil duduk di depanku. "eh? Jadi kita tinggal berdua disini?" ucapku dengan pipi yang merona. "iya. Memangnya ada siapa lagi?" ucapnya samtai. "Lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini?" pipiku makin merona, aku menutupinya dengan membereskan buku-bukuku. "heii, mana mungkin aku membiarkan adik termanisku ini sendirian." Ucapnya masih santai. 'jadi, hanya adik ya.. miris sekali hidupku ini. Menyukai orang yang menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri.' Akupun tersenyum miris sambil membereskan barang-barangku. Lalu keluar bersamanya.

Dan disinilah aku. Duduk di boncengan sepedaku sendiri yang dikendarai oleh Takashi-kun. Yahh, ternyata tadi pagi Takashi-kun di atar oleh supir, tidak membawa mobilnya sendiri. Aku dan Takashi-kun memang sudah dibelikan mobil—kan aku sudah bilang aku sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri—tapi aku lebih memilih untuk bersepeda atau berjalan kaki karna jarak rumah dan sekolah tidak begitu jauh.

SKIP-MALAM HARI-SETELAH MAKAN MALAM-DAN BELAJAR- PUKUL 9 MALAM

Balkon, coklat panas, langit cerah, sempurna. Saatnya melakukan hobiku. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, apa itu hobiku. Hmm hobiku itu hobi yang sangat mudah, dan gratis. Hobi yang selalu aku lakukan sedari umur 8 tahun. Ada yang sudah menebak? Yupp melihat langit adalah hobiku. Mungkin ada yang beranggapan aneh. Tapi melihat langit sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa melihat sunrise, sunset, awan-awan yang bentuknya bermacam-macam, belum lagi bintang yang membentuk rasi bintang. Dan yang paling aku senangi adalah.. hobiku sama dengan hobi Takashi-kun. Hei, tapi aku juga baru tahu saat tinggal dirumah ini kalau dia mempunyai hobi yang sama.

"hei Chiharu-chan, pasti sedang melihat langit. Kali-kali ajak aku dongg." Terdengar suara Takashi-kun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Balkon kami berdua memang menyatu. "heh? Yausudah sini. aku akan membuatkan coklat panas dulu untuk Takashi-kun." Ucapku sambil berdiri. Namun belum sempurna aku berdiri ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku sehingga aku jatuh kedekapan hangat Takashi-kun. Sudah dapat dipastikan mukaku memerah sempurna. Untungnya lampu sudah kumatikan jadi Takashi-kun tak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Tak usah, aku mau minta punyamu saja." Ucapnya sambil mengambil gelasku dan meminum beberapa tegukan. Aku sudah duduk seperti semula, dia juga sudah tidak mendekapku. Tapi merangkulku dan menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Heii aku tak salah ucap. Dia BENAR-BENAR MERANGKULKU. Sekian lama aku makin menikmatinya. Angin malam tak terasa, kalah oleh hangatnya rangkulan Takashi-kun. Langitpun terasa makin indah. Banyak bintang yang tak mungkin sanggup kuhitung.

"Bintang itu.. kasian yah.." ucapku pada Takashi-kun. "hemm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit hmm mungkin heran. "yah.. kasihan saja. Aku tak mau hubungan kita seperti bintang-bintang disana Takashi-kun." Ucapku lagi, belum menjawab pertanyaanya. "ya memangnya kenapa Chiharu-chan?" ucapnya makin penasaran. "karna… karna walaupun mereka terlihat sangat dekat, padahal jarak mereka bermilyar-milyar tahun cahaya. Aku tak mau kita seperti itu." ucapku tetap melihat langit. "Menurutku, kau seperti bintang Chiharu-chan." Apa dia tidak senang berdekatan denganku. Akupun menunduk. Takashi-kun yang menyadari aku tiba-tiba menunduk langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "ya, kau seperti bintang. Kau sangat cantik, kau selalu bercahaya, kau bisa memperlihatkan sinarmu padahal orang itu jauh darimu. Dan kau, adalah satu-satunya bintang dihatiku Chiharu-chan." Jawaban yang sangat membuatku tercengang. "tapi aku tidak secantik Rika-chan, aku tidak bercahaya sepperti Tomoyo-chan, aku juga tidak bisa menunjukkan sinarku seperti Sakuraa-chan." Jawabku lesu. "tapi kau bagiku. Kaulah satu-satunyan bintang dihatiku. Jadi, mau kah kau jadi kekasihku Chiharu-chan?" senyumnya… terlalu manis… "ehh? Tapi kan kita keluarga.." ucapku heran. "kita memang keluarga, tapi bukan ayah dan ibu sangat senang bisa memiliki putrid sepertimu. Jadi, kalau kita menikah nanti kau akan jadi anak ayah dan ibu juga kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "umm, baiklah kalau begitu.." ucapku sambil menunduk. "heh benarkahh? Terimakasih Chiharu-chann" ucapnya sambil memelukku. Malam ini.. akan menjadi malam yang paling indah dalam hidupku..

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ _TAMAT _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Hueeee maaffff.. bukannya lanjutin ff yang lama malah bikin ff baru yang super gaje….. sebenernya ini ide udah lama, tapi baru dijadiin ff sekarang ajah…. Yayaya, aku tau ini ff aneh bin ajaib.. aku terima kok yang mau ngina..dan hobi itu sebenrnya hobi ku, trus kata-kata chiharu pas dia bilang bintang itu kasian juga pendapatku doing sebenernya sih. Udahlah dibandingkan malah jadi curcol disini aku udahin dulu aja.. sampai ketemu di ff lainnya *kayak ada yang baca aja* wkwkwk udah ahh.. bubayy semuaaaaa

Makasih udah mau baca apa lagi kalo ngereview.. hohoho


End file.
